polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Qatarball
State of Qatarball |nativename = : قطر دولة |founded = September 3, 1971 |onlypredecessor = British Qatarball |predicon = British Qatar |image = RichOnOil.png |caption = I can into Very Rich oil And Pure Democracy! |government = Absolute monarchy (emirate) |personality = Rich, Oil-loving, Handsome, Suicidal, Corrupt (With Bribery) |language = Arabic English |type = Semitic |capital = Dohaball |affiliation = Arab Leagueball Gulf Cooperation Councilball OICball OPECball UNball |religion = Islam (official) Christianity Hinduism |friends = USAball Russiaball Iranball UKball Franceball Chinaball Pakistanball Indiaball Bangladeshball Turkeyball Muslim Brotherhoodball Omanball |enemies = UAEball Hypocrite (since recently) Egyptball FLAG STEALER Mauritaniaball (since recently) who the f*ck are you?? Somalilandball Maldivesball Comorosball Yemenball ISISball Blackout and Scorponok(Transformers) |likes = International News Networks, Their royal family, Royals, Royal Babies, Oil, Fighting Jihad with USAball, Watching Al-Jazeera, Football, slavery, The Impossible Qatar |predecessor = British Qatarball |intospace = Can into satellite |bork = Oil Oil |status = Being accused of state-funding terrorism. |notes = Very Rich He can Buy Very New Planes and Very new Mobiles In the first Place, And has 100% Chance to be the firstest into Future! And Removes Sand and make it into Grass |imagewidth = 242px |reality = |gender = Male |military = Qatar Armed Forces }}Qatarball, officially the State of Qatarball, is a countryball in Middle East. He borders the Persian/Arabian Gulf to the North, East, and West, and Saudi Arabiaball to the South. The country is divided into 8 municipalities, including his capital Dohaball, giving him a total area of about 4,471 square miles, making him the 158th largest country in the world. As of 2016, he maintains a population of about 2.57 million inhabitants. Being geographically in the Arabian Peninsula, as well as having a majority muslim population and large ammounts of oil reserves, gives Qatar the ability to join the Arab Leagueball, Gulf Cooperation Councilball, OICball, and OPECball, as well as the UNball like almost every other country in the world. His national day is September 3rd. History Qatarball was independent only since 1971. Before that date, he was under the dominance of Persiaball, Bahrainball, Ottomanball and UKball. In 1991, he was against Iraqball for help Kuwaitball. In 2022 he can into World Cup, and uses Slaves paid workers to build the stadium. Recently, he's in diplomatic tensions with Saudi Arabiaball for calling him supporting lots of terror organizations including ISIS and having a stronger ties with Iranball and Turkeyball. But Qatarball denounce that accusation and this crisis still ongoing. Flag Colors Relationships Friends * USAball - My good friend who buys my Oil but hes supporting this dickhead against me!!! * UKball - Thank yuo for giving me independence. * Iranball - He is shia, but we can into friends and both we hate Saudi Arabiaball. * Moroccoball - Thanks For the supplies!!!!! * Turkeyball - He is of support me against Arab scumbag * Indonesiaball - Even though he is Neutral, But His people Support me.. * Russiaball - Will buy S-400 from him and attack this shit. Neutral * Israelcube - While I don't recognize him as a country, and don't have much diplomatic and economic relations, I still let him visit every once in a while. Enemies * Bahrainball - FILTHY SAUDI IMPOSTER AND FLAG STEALER. ALSO GIB ME HAWAR ISLANDS. * Saudi Arabiaball - YUO DICKHEAD, STOP CALLING ME TERRORIST AND CUT RELATIONSHIP. BECAUSE OF YOU NOW I MIGHT STARVE AND YOUR DOING THIS WHILE WE ARE FASTING. NOW I'M FRIEND WITH Iranball AND I HOPE HE REMOVE YUO. QATAR OIL IS BEST FOR EVER. REMOVE SAUDI OIL. * UAEball - Another ally of that F*****G C**T How to draw Draw Qatarball is simple: * Draw the basic circle shape # Divide it into two vertical stripes using a triangled lines, decentralized to left. # Color the right part moderate crimson # Draw eyes and you've finished. Gallery Middle East - Polandball Cup.png America cannot into flags.jpg Qatari.png LmLRn5a.jpg Countryball's Planes.JPG spsSWoK.png YzlWlUe.png FSE2A7f.png pFFN38k.png XNngslv.png rGktZxu.png TSv9dGd.png xYFxyRX.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png VoNkUek.png Qatar card.png Meanwhileinbahrain.png|Meanwhile in Bahrain... LmLRn5a.jpg 10458853 816548275031739 33311648362468651 n.png Qatar 2022.png Bahrain's Troubles.png The Rich Club.png Chain Reactions.jpg Airlines.jpg Hajjah_today.jpeg|without glasses The_Semites.png zh:卡塔尔球 Links * Instagram Page de:Katarkugel es:Catarball Category:Middle East Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Semites Category:Homosex Removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Monarchy Category:World Cup Host Category:Sunni Category:Red White Category:Desert Category:Pro Palestine Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Syrian Rebels Category:Pro Ukraine Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Qatarball Category:UNball Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Christian Lovers Category:USA allies Category:Rich Category:Oil Category:Islam Category:Characters Category:Vodka Lover